From me to You
by h0lyfinx
Summary: Christmas with Rikkaidai :D


Title: From me to you  
>Rating: ..uh K? [ i forgot the rating at FFNet..ops]<br>Characters: Rikkaidai team [Sanada X Yukimura]  
>Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei's PoT not mine.. though I would love to own them :P<br>Author's note: Merry Christmas..everyone ^^

**Fyi **: _"Tarundoru"_, Sanada's catchphrase, means "Don't slack off" [or somesort ]

Big 3 /Sannin Bakemono [3 demon/monsters] * refers to Sanada (the Emperor) / Yukimura (Child/Son of God) / Renji (the Data Master)

* * *

><p>"Sigh.. Why am I doing this again?" a deep voice grumbled amidst the noisy clubroom.<p>

"Because, Gen chan.. It's Christmas! Now shush! And stop moving around!" A softer but definitely all-serious voice replied.

Sanada sighed and bended slower to let Yukimura remove his own precious black cap and put that hideous looking hat on his head.

"HAha ha ha ha~ oh my god! Look at that! It's Santa Sanada! " Niou pointed and laughed at the now fuming Sanada.

Akaya rushed into the clubroom.

"It's Sanata! It's really Santa!" the black seaweed haired boy hopped around in excitement before standing in front of Sanada with big teary eyes.

"Hmm? What's wrong Akaya?" Yukimura asked as he finished setting the red Santa hat on Sanada.

"Can… Can I get… a present from Santa?" The baby ace asked looking so hopefully at the still fuming Sanada.

Sanada raised an eyebrow before Tarundoru Slapping Akaya in the head.

"Tarundoru Akaya! Shouldn't you be getting ready as well? " Sanada huffed, the white beard around his mouth was itchy and irritating, the Sanata suit was heavy and ugly and the hat.. was just disgusting.

Akaya cried and ran to Yukimura who immediately stared at Sanada.

"Really Sanada! You're already in the suit, so why not try and enjoy it more?" Yukimura scolded as he console their baby ace.

"But.. but why can't I be an Elf like Akaya… I mean I'm not as merry as Santa nor am I as fat-"

"That I disagree Santa Sanada!" Niou shouted from behind Yagyuu.

"20 Laps Now!" Sanada threw a decoration ball at the Trickster.

The silver haired kid merely stick out his tongue and dragged Yagyuu along.

"Well because Sanada, You are the only one tall enough, other than Renji-"

"Taller by 1 cm.." The Data Master added from the back.

".. But Renji's not as muscular as you, he's too lean so he'll be the snowman." Yukimura said before going over to pinch Sanada on the cheek.

"Now stop whining and go help Renji with the suit."

Sanada sighed a third time. It was Christmas and Yukimura decided that they should celebrate it together as a team, and then Niou had to add the ridiculous idea of dressing up as various Christmas characters and caroling in the streets.

So he became Santa, Yukimura's an angel, Renji a walking snowman, Akaya a small elf, Marui, Jackal, Yagyuu and Niou were the reindeers. He had to wear a red suit accompanied by the cliché red hat and white beard with a pair of brown boots.  
>Renji was wearing a snowman suit paired with a black gentleman hat and red scarves but his face will shown thanks to the big hole which was supposed to be where the snowman's face was originally but Yukimura had cut it off (Yukimura said it was cuter that way, but Sanada just found it plain hilarious to look at).<br>The 4 'reindeers' donned a simple plain full body suit with this white fluff around the neck and were accompanied by the usual reindeer antlers headbands.  
>Yukimura wore this.. somewhat translucent white 'dress' with golden fluff lined around the base that covered up to his thighs only, a small pair of white wings attached to his back, a pair of red boots on those dreamy creamed colour legs and top it off with a golden halo attached to the white headband around his blue wavy hair.<p>

Sanada had to pry his eyes off Yukimura because the latter looked bloody good in the outfit.

Sanada walked over to where Renji was, and helped him wear the white round suit.

"Thanks Genichirou," Renji nodded. Sanada nodded back and helped his friend pinned the hat down to prevent it from slipping off later on.

After he's done with Renji, he turned to check out the others. As usual, Niou's feeling up Yagyuu, commenting along the lines of " Sexy, tight, sweet", Marui was stuffing sweets in the pockets of the suit and Jackal's just adjusting the antlers around his bald head. Yukimura was just about done with Akaya too. The youngest boy really did look like a small elf, seeing how he's the shortest in the group.

"And… We're ready to go!" Yukimura pinned the red hat to Akaya's hair before smiling to the rest.

"Alrighttt! So where are we heading first?" Marui asked.

Yukimura thought for a moment.

"How about the park?"

"Oh oh! I don't mind~" Akaya shouted.

Jackal shrugged his shoulders and Yagyuu pushed his spectacles up and nodded.

"Let's go then!" Yukimura smiled cheerfully.

Sanada just wanted to bang his head against the wall and die.

* * *

><p>"Silent night, holy night… Son of God, love's pure light …Radiant beams from Thy holy face… With the dawn of redeeming grace … Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth~ Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth~"<p>

"Aw.. Aren't these kids adorable!"

"Wonderful singing! Keep up the good work."

A crowd had gathered at the park and were listening to them sing.

Yukimura, Akaya, Renji, Marui, Niou, Jackal, Sanada and Yagyuu bowed to the applause of the crowd before huddling together.

"Brrr… it's cold out here.." Akaya whined as he shivered and tried to warm himself up by rubbing his arms.

Renji took the red scarf off himself and wrapped it around the younger boy.

"Take this, it'll make you feel better.."

"Waa.. Thank you so much Yanagi sempai!" Akaya grinned before circling the scarf around himself.

"Alright..we'll sing one last song before we head off okay?" Yukimura said as he rubbed his hands together to get warmth around his freezing hands.

"…and 1..and 2..and 3! .." Niou counted down.

"You better watch out… You better not cry.. Better not pout.. I'm telling you why ..Santa Claus is coming to town~ He's making a list and checking it twice; Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice… Santa Claus is coming to town~"

Sanada glanced slightly at Yukimura who's standing beside him. It was faint but he could see Yukimura shivering too. Sanada moved quietly to behind him.

"He knows if you've been bad or good… So be good for goodness sake! " Yukimura was singing when suddenly the cold wind that kept blowing stopped. He looked behind to see Sanada.

"Ah~ always protecting him.. his sweet lover…" The angel smiled and leaned back slightly on the Santa.

Sanada blushed slightly but the thick white beard covered and hid half his face.

"You better not cry… Better not pout… I'm telling you why… Santa Claus is coming to town~ Santa Claus is coming to town~"

Another round of applause was given to the Rikkaidai tennis team.

They bowed and proceeded to head home in their outfits, it was far too cold and they were all lazy to go back to school to get their things.

"Good job everyone! It's cold and late, so just head home for today and we'll get our things tomorrow in the morning.." Yukimura said and dismissed the team.

Niou hooked Yagyuu by the arm and whispered something into his ears. The gentleman pushed his spectacles up and said his goodbyes before leaving with the Trickster.

Marui and Jackal decided to head for the cake shop they usually go to for the awesome Christmas special strawberry cake.

Renji patted the little elf and offered to walk him home. Akaya was more than glad and stuff a freezing hand into the Data Master's warm one.

Sanada gave a small smile as he watches his teammates slowly go. Then he turned around and left with Yukimura.

* * *

><p>"Ne… Gen chan.. did you have fun?" Yukimura asked, eyes fixed on the snowy ground.<p>

Sanada took a quick look at Yukimura before nodding his head.

"..Thank you … for blocking the wind out for me earlier.." The blue haired angel said before turning to face 'Santa'.

"It's nothing… don't worry about it.." Sanada coughed and blushed.

Yukimura gave a big smile before grabbing Sanada's shoulders and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Sanada froze in his tracks.

"Seiichi!" Sanada shouted as he covered the cheek with a hand.

Yukimura burst out laughing and ran ahead.

Sanada shook his head and ran as well to catch up with his lover.

Sanada ran around trying to catch Yukimura, the latter grabbed some snow, formed it into a snowball and threw it at Sanada.

The usually stoic boy raised an eyebrow and did the same, the two played around in the snow for a while before Sanada decided staying in the snow any longer would gave Yukimura a cold.

He grabbed Yukimura's hand and stuff it into his pockets.

Yukimura smiled and said nothing, just leaning closer to his lover as they walk home.

It didn't take them too long to reach Yukimura's house, though they both wished that the road were longer so that their time together would last longer too.

"…Well .. I'm going in then… Good night Gen chan~ and Merry Christmas.." Yukimura mumbled sadly and walked towards his front door, though they were busy with exams and tennis and caroling, he had hoped that Sanada got him something for Christmas but seeing how he's totally empty handed… He doubts the stupid rock got him anything.

Sanada grabbed Yukimura and pulled him back, tightening his arms around the smaller boy.

"I don't know if you will like this but… " Sanada whispered softly to Yukimura who lying quietly in his arms.

"… I don't want a lot for Christmas… There's just one thing I need … I don't care about the presents… Underneath the Christmas tree …I just want you for my own …More than you could ever know … Make my wish come true~… All I want for Christmas is... You~ Oh..~ Baby all I want for Christmas is...You…"

Yukimura swung around and looked at the taller blushing boy.

Sanada scratched his cheek shyly before unzipping his big red suit, and hung around his neck was 2 silver rings.

He took the necklace off, took one of the silver ring and gave it to Yukimura who was now tearing slightly.

Yukimura looked at the ring, engraved inside was "To My Love, Seiichi".

"When … When did you get this?" he asked holding up the ring.

"Uh… a couple weeks back.." Sanada answered

"We're graduating soon, and no one knows what the future holds… but I just want you to know… no matter what the future may be.. My love for you.. will never ever change…and if you are willing… I would love to hold your hand for the rest of my life.." Sanada said kneeling down in front of Yukimura.

"I may not be a great romantic like Yagyuu.. I may not be as funny as Niou, I may not be as cute as Akaya, I may not be as smart as Renji.. I may not be a sweet guy like Marui nor as sensitive as Jackal… but my love for you definitely outshines all of them.. Will you.. let me fill up the empty spot beside you? You won't have to feel lonely ever and I'll always protect you and keep you safe and warm... So these are my feelings..from me to you"

Sanada held out his right hand to the quiet angel in front of him.

Yukimura wiped the tears away and gave his brightest smile before placing his left hand on the big, callused but always there for him hand of Sanada's.

"I.. was afraid of the future.. the future where I may be standing alone, when everyone's gone and forgotten about me… but now …I'm afraid no more.."

Sanada stood up and slided the ring into the ring finger of Yukimura's left hand.

Yukimura took the other ring and did the same for Sanada.

They looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. Sanada smiled, took off his irritating beard and placed his lips on Yukimura's.

"This is the best Christmas gift ever…Gen chan.. Merry christmas and…I love you."

Yukimura's lips curled into a small grin before kissing his lover back.

"Merry Christmas Seiichi… I love you too.."

* * *

><p>Lil rantings :<p>

HEEEE MERRY CHRISTMASS...omg i was so busy with my major final year project T^T

wrote this at the EVE of christmas and managed to complete it by christmas WHEW~ hahaha

[so my head's a lil lost here and there..i didnt have time to read this over properly..so i hope its okay :X]

HOPEFULLY~ you all will enjoy this little story :D

comments/reviews are most welcome!


End file.
